


Graceful Boys and Bold Boys

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer Sugawara, Festival, Gypsy Sugawara, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Daichi takes some team members to a festival and Sugawara catches his eye.





	

**Graceful Boys and Bold Boys**

 

Daichi cringed as he entered the festive atmosphere. It was loud. He'd volunteered to be the supervisor over Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama, and Asahi. He groaned as he realized that the boys had disappeared already. He walked around, taking in the golden-pink decorations and silver anklets adorning many bare feet. Soft lanterns were lit and he smiled, remembering that this was a summer gypsy festival. That meant  _dancers._

Daichi soon found himself in front of a large wooden stage, watching beautiful gypsy girls sway and twirl. Many people yelled out in admiration, but Daichi stayed quiet.Soon the girls finished and went behind the curtain. Then  _he_ came out. His silver hair glistened underneath the glowing lights and gold anklets decorated his feet. They were bare of course. He wore beautiful, black pants and a flowy white shirt that was opened down to his navel. 

He smiled at the crowd shyly and the crowd couldn't help but smile back. He slowly took out a purple tambourine and started tapping it.  _1 2 3. 1 2 3._ Then the dance began. The boy swished through the air as he twirled, his feet nimbly moving across the stage. A band began to pick up the song, so the boy set the tambourine down. Daichi felt the other boys come up next to him. 

"Holy..." 

That was Nishinoya. The boy made his way down the steps and carefully took the hands of a little girl. People whooped and cheered as they started to dance together. The silver-haired boy went slowly with the younger child, cautiously leading her step by step.  _1 2 3. 1 2 3._ He helped her down the steps of the stage and then followed. His hips swished and his feet jumped. He made his way over to the boys. 

Daichi barely hid his gasp. The gypsy boy had heterochromia. One eye was brown, the other green. He smiled shyly at Daichi and then offered his hands to Kageyama. The ravenette blushed and Hinata scowled. The boy's wrists were decorated with silver bangles and hands decorated with henna. Kageyama was slowly led up the stairs, much to the delight of the crowd. The boy untied his sash and used it to bring Kageyama closer. Kageyama was scarlet. 

The gypsey boy laughed, his eyes lighting up. He then gently pushed Kageyama off the stage, winking as the crowd caught him. The song was nearing its end and so was the boy's dance. He flipped himself off the stage and in front off Daichi. 

"I like your eyes,  _chéri_." 

His voice was accented. French then. Daichi blushed. 

"I-I like yours too." 

The boy smiled widely. The song ended and he turned to leave. Then he stopped. 

"Sugawara Koushi." 

Daichi was confused. 

"What?" 

"My name," Suga said. 

"Oh! Sawamura Daichi. That's mine." 

Suga hummed and then grinned. 

"Until we meet again,  _beau garçon_."

And then he was gone, his anklets chiming and his bangles clanking. Daichi was entranced.

 

_**chéri: darling** _

_**beau garçon: beautiful boy** _

__

_**Language ~ French** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> ~ Writer-chan


End file.
